iKiss CreddieStyle
by dinosgirl3
Summary: What if Carly had been the one to give Freddie his first kiss? Acting on instinct alone Carly gives into the moment to save Freddie from further humiliation. The outcome is nothing like she expects…Rated T for kissing.


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _iCarly_. Minus the dialogue in the beginning of the scene, the story is my own work stemming from my imagination. Any similarities of the situations presented to any situations real or fictional are purely coincidental.

**A/N:** I was watching the _iKiss_ episode again and decided to write out one of the various scenarios I always have in my head as to how I would have liked to see it go in the Creddie realm. This will be written from Carly's POV (a first for me – I normally keep all my stories in third person POV). I may come back and give Freddie's POV later. We'll see.

Oh – one last thing! It appears that in an upcoming episode Carly might find out about Sam and Freddie's kiss! (_iThink They Kissed_ I believe it's titled.) I am anxious to see how that goes down…

**STORY RATING:** T – mildly suggestive kissing

* * *

"I don't want to be here," Freddie said with conviction. I watched as he stood steadfast in his ridiculous "disguise" outside the doors to school.

"C'mon," I said. He still didn't budge. I reached out to grab his arm. "C'mon," I repeated in an encouraging tone.

I wanted to kill Sam for humiliating him like this.

I struggled to drag a reluctant Freddie through the door. "C'mon," I said, yet again, grunting a bit this time. He was very resistant. He latched his free hand onto the doorframe. I yanked him off.

"I don't want to be here," he said for the second time. As if I hadn't heard him the first!

I continued to pull him along by his arm. "You can't ditch school," I said brushing a stray strand of my dark locks out of my eyes. We made our way to our lockers. When I was sure he wasn't going anywhere, I released my grip on his forearm.

"Everyone's gonna make fun of me."

I sighed heavily. "You're being way too dramatic about this." Although, deep down, I knew he wasn't. But Freddie was my friend and I was trying hard to be supportive. "Now c'mon – take off that insane disguise." Slowly he removed the sunglasses and placed them in my waiting hand. He glanced around before pulling the hideous afro wig and hat combo off his head handing those to me as well. As he smoothed his hair down I put on my most cheery voice. "See! No one's laughing. I told you you were being way too drama-" Before I could finish my sentence, a group of guys came around the corner strutting like they owned the place. This didn't look good…

"Hey, hey! It's Benson," one of them commented. As Freddie turned his attention to the group, the next thing I knew they were all making kissing noises at him and guffawing like idiots. I wanted to smack all of them and I am not normally a violent person. But instead I stood there helplessly as they walked off still laughing and pointing.

Freddie turned back to me gesturing with his hand. "Give me my afro," he demanded.

"No!" I was determined to help get him through this. "Just because a few rude guys made kissing noises at you doesn't mean-" I was interrupted _again_.

"Freddie!" Mr. Devlin called from across the hall. He made his way to us. "Freddie, I don't mean to be rude but I hear you've never kissed a girl."

Oh my lord – what was this guy's problem?!

Quickly I made my way to Mr. Devlin and began pushing him away from us. I didn't care if I was being impolite. "Well, thanks for stopping by," I said hoping to get him out of there and away from poor Freddie.

No such luck. He pointed a finger at me indicating I needed to step back. As I retreated he took a hold of Freddie's arm and began to lead him away from me. He stopped a couple of feet away and leaned in conspiratorially. "The important thing is to be proud of yourself." He slid his arm around Freddie. "You need to face the world with shoulders cocked and say," Mr. Devlin paused to take a deep breath. And then he did the worst possible thing imaginable. He raised his voice as he bellowed in a pompous manner, "I am Freddie Benson and I have never kissed a girl!"

Seriously?! He thought that would help Freddie?

As the entire hallway erupted into laughter, Mr. Devlin looked surprised. _Really?_ I wasn't. And neither was Freddie. He stood there, rooted to the spot – mortified.

As Mr. Devlin scrambled about trying to calm the other kids down, he only made things worse. "Stop it! Stop laughing at this unfortunate misfit!" With that he took the stairs two at a time and disappeared.

Freddie turned to me a look of death on his face, kids still laughing all around us. "Okay," I tried to remedy. "So far things aren't going that well but-" Again I found myself distracted as, this time, a group of little girls began giggling and pointing at Freddie. As he turned they even had the nerve to start snapping pictures of him on their cell phones. That was it. The last straw. How dare they! I couldn't stand to watch it anymore. I dropped his disguise in a heap on the floor.

I had to do something – and I had to do it fast.

He turned back to me. "Can I go home now?" he asked.

But I barely heard him over the roaring of blood in my head. Without thinking my hand shot out and grabbed a fistful of his shirt, pulling him towards me.

"What're you doin-"

He barely got the words out of his mouth before my lips connected squarely with his, silencing him. I didn't think anyone was more surprised than I was.

Oh…my…god. What was I doing?!

We stared at each other with wide eyes, our mouths not moving but rather pressed up against one another so softly; we were totally lost in our own little world. Not even the loud cheers and catcalls erupting around us registered. I could feel his breath coming out in shallow puffs across my upper lip and his heart was racing against my chest in the same erratic tempo as my own. I could smell his familiar scent, and, to my amazement, it stirred up every fiber of my being.

_What the heck?!_

I had never felt like that before. It was a combination of nerves and excitement that was so scary yet so thrilling at the same time. I wanted to relish every second of it.

Instinct took over and my eyelids fluttered shut as I ever so gently changed the pressure of my lips against his, pulling back slightly, then pressing forward once more. At first he didn't respond. He remained frozen to the spot. But slowly, his hands found their way to my arms. With a sweeping caress, he slid them up past my shoulders to cup my face in his hands. A small whimper escaped my lips as he took over, moving his lips so softly over mine, eliciting tingles of pleasure up and down my spine.

Soft flesh yielded against soft flesh. I heard a sigh but wasn't quite sure if it came from Freddie or myself. The room seemed to spin as his lips toyed with mine in feather-soft whispers that left my knees weak. When the warning bell rang, neither of us heard it. Nor did we take any notice of the sea of bodies pushing past us, scrambling to get to class. The hall was quickly emptying all around but our mouths just continued to lazily press and rub against one another in a dreamlike trance.

It was Freddie who deepened the kiss, running his tongue along my bottom lip, seeking entrance. I obliged and parted my mouth, allowing his tongue to slip in and softly touch my own. Butterflies fluttered wildly in my stomach and a warm sensation prickled along my skin in a strange but pleasant manner.

For someone who had never had his first kiss, he was certainly a natural.

As his tongue teased and danced with mine, the hand I had been using to clutch at his shirt front loosened its grip and instead splayed across his chest as my other hand found its way to rest at his waist.

What had begun for me as a simple way of helping Freddie out turned into one of the most poignant moments of my life.

It seemed the kiss went on forever before we finally broke apart for much needed air. We stared silently at one another for a few seconds before he attempted to speak. He opened his mouth and then shut it, as if racking his brain for something to say. "Carly…I…" he took my hand in his. It was warm and comforting. "Thank you," he said at last.

I felt a blush rise on my cheeks and a smile tug at the corner of my lips. "No," I heard myself murmuring. "Thank _you_."

We remained there, in the middle of the school hallway, a brief moment longer, just holding hands and grinning at one another. "I'd better get to class," he said finally, breaking the reverie and forgetting his earlier determination to get out of there.

I swallowed hard, my insides still trembling from what had just happened. "All right. I'll see you later?" It was more of a question than a statement. Why was I suddenly so nervous?

"Later," he replied and turned to leave. I saw him hesitate. The next thing I knew he turned back to me and placed a quick but sweet kiss on my cheek. "Bye," he said before whirling back around and taking off down the hall.

I faintly heard the insistent tone of the tardy bell but I could only stare at his retreating back in amazement. Deep down, I knew something between us had changed…

And it felt wonderful.

* * *

**END NOTES:** Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
